Filming Naruto
by JuliTina
Summary: Things are not what they seem behind the Naruto film set. A total disregard for canon. ItaSasu pairing and others.
1. Scene one

_Scene one._

Sasuke feels his brother's grip on his neck, and he winces as he is thrown into the wall, hand throbbing and chidori fading as one contemptuous look from the sharingan renders him helpless. Nearby, Naruto and Jiraiya are held up, and Sasuke closes his eyes as humiliation burns through him, limp and doll like, propped up against the plastered walls.

He feels anger, he feels contempt. He feels ha-

"CUT!"

"What?" Sasuke snaps, a little bit too vehemently.

The director is not impressed.

"Feel _more_. You brother has killed your family! Feel more…" The director pauses, searching for the right word. "…_despair_."

Sasuke glowers.

"Don't you think the despair is getting a bit clichéd now?" He says, mindful of the fact that Itachi is staring at him, a smug smile on his face. "I mean, I can't keep on portraying angst…it hurts my facial muscles."

The director glowers back.

"You will keep on angsting as long as I am paying you for this part." He whacks Sasuke over the head with his rolled up script. "Now go despair some more."

…

_Scene two._

The forest is still, oppressing and humid. But the still sun shines and Sasuke can only think of the second task, and the two scrolls that their team is still missing. He watches with horror as Orochimaru's form slowly begins to dissolve, flattening, globules of mud rolling down in streams. He realises only too late that is it kawamiri.

He is pushed into a tree trunk; wood splinters. Orochimaru smiles at him, under the dappled shadows of tree leaves.

His neck whips out, and a long tongue begins to lick Sasuke's neck. Slowly.

Sasuke is frozen.

And yet, the tongue continues to lick.

"…Just hurry up and bite me, already!" Sasuke growls. "At least then, I get to _pretend_ to be unconscious."

…

_Break._

There is a five meter radius around Sasuke as he sits stiffly in his chair, clutching a cup of coffee, glaring so hard that his eyebrows have become one. The director is ignoring him, and even Naruto (who tries to sit next to him but then flinches away, as if burned) gets the hint.

"Retakes. Fucking retakes." Sasuke growls, under his breath. "The fucking _retakes_."

"Everyone has to do them, you know." Itachi steps into the five meter zone, seemingly unaffected by Sasuke's…expression.

"Why?"

"Because you did them wrong the first time."

Itachi quickly starts to walk away, deftly avoiding the cup of coffee that is thrown at him.

…

_Scene three._

The Third is dead. White chrysanthemums adorn the coffin, and Sasuke is tempted to lock Naruto in it.

"CUT!"

The director walks onto set, furious.

"Sasuke, you're not supposed to smile at a _funeral_."

…

_Lunch break._

The cast are all hunched together in a small coffee shop down the road, because Chouji once found a piece of slipper in his mashed potatoes. The 'bad' guys are sat at one table, and the 'good' guys are sat at the other side of the room, facing each other.

Sasuke sighs and orders a sandwich.

Naturally, he is sat on his own, hunched into a little corner next to the window.

He watches Kiba throw a sandwich crust in Kankuro's direction. He hears Kankuro say how good dog meat tastes. He watches the table overturn. The coffee shop is too rowdy, plates clattering and people shouting and jostling. Though he still feels Itachi's stare on his back, and nods at the waitress as his sandwich arrives.

Someone places an elbow on his head.

"Get off."

The elbow is still there.

"Get off, Itachi."

The elbow moves off his head, and Sasuke is glad to see that his instincts are still as good as ever. Itachi sits down at his table, and Sasuke stares at him.

"What do you want?" He palms the butter knife in his hand.

Bemused, Itachi sets down a cup of coffee in front of him.

"For the cup you wasted this morning."

…

"What do you think they're doing?" Sakura whispered, nudging Ino in the ribs.

"I don't kn - hang on, is that _coffee_?"

"…A date?" Sakura suggests, rather weakly.

They look at each other, and then shudder.

…

"Go out with me?"

"No." Sasuke deadpans.

"Why?" Itachi asks.

"Because I hate you."

"That sounds familiar." Itachi pretends to examine his fingernails (still black from makeup) and he smirks when he sees Sasuke fuming.

"You killed our parents." Sasuke pauses and Itachi indicates that he should go on. "You molest me in between takes; you threaten anyone who takes an interest in me-"

"-It's not like you're bothered about them." Itachi interjects.

"But _I_ want to threaten them." By now, the café is quiet and Sasuke's voice raises another notch in volume. "And you drink my coffee, and you steal my keys and you _destroyed_ my car."

"Shuriken practice."

"Go practice on yourself."

And when he realises that Itachi is still examining his fingernails and that the whole café is listening in, his expression suddenly changes completely.

"…This is the _last_ straw."

tbc


	2. Scene two

_Lunch break_

Orochimaru stares at Sasuke.

"You want me to do _what_?"

"I want you to teach me how to become a better actor."

Orochimaru smiles and he wraps the bathrobe around himself, voice deepening into a husky purr.

"Why Sasuke, you'd be joining my side."

Sasuke frowns. Orochimaru is trying to warn him. It seems like he isn't interested enough.

"It would annoy Itachi."

Orochimaru doesn't even pause.

"Done."

…

_Scene four_

"This boy, " Orochimaru hisses, eyes alight with a manic fervour, "will be my future!"

Kabuto scowls and looks to the floor, avoiding looking at the pale skinned boy dressed in a paler robe. The Uchiha is arrogant, insolent, and the smug smile resting on his lips makes him want to rearrange the Uchiha's body parts.

End scene.

Very visibly, the actors relax and begin talking, Orochimaru leaving with Sasuke in tow. Kabuto however, is glaring pure poison.

The director stays quiet. He signals to the cameraman to stop filming, and he frowns, not knowing what has changed.

For once, he realises, nothing has gone wrong.

…

_Scene five_

"Sasuke has betrayed Konoha. He is now a missing nin."

Kakashi looks grave as he relays the news to Sakura and Naruto, but it is difficult to tell with the mask over his face. But the news doesn't really surprise, because Sakura has known long before, and Naruto is still recovering from his battle injuries.

But still, it's some comfort, to say it aloud and confirm the facts. Because somehow, although it still hurts, it makes it much easier to believe.

…

_End._

There are whispers following him everywhere and Sasuke's brow creases with irritation. The five metre radius is still around him, only now, it isn't his glare that's keeping people out. Orochimaru stands next to him, cold and pale as he places a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. They are changing out of costume, and Sasuke decides to leave the blue Uchiha top on and covers the fan on the back with a jumper.

The hairs on the back of his neck are standing on end.

"Are you okay, Sasuke?" His name is stretched out, syllables lingering on Orochimaru's tongue.

_Freak. _Sasuke thinks. But he doesn't say it aloud.

"I'm fine." It doesn't seem to be enough. "I get cold easily."

"You_ are_ extremely thin."

Orochimaru eyes him for a second, and it makes Sasuke feel oddly uncomfortable. He is reminded of a snake and a rodent.

But any feeling instantly evaporates as he sees Itachi on the other side of the cloakroom.

_This will be worth it._ Sasuke chants, mentally. _Even if I have to go through this._

…

Itachi is in the cloakroom, and he starts to undress, changing into a pair of casual jeans and a jacket. The Akatsuki usually keep to themselves, but Kisame nudges him with an elbow (whilst wiping the blue off his face) and nods to the opposite corner where he sees Orochimaru standing a little too close to Sasuke for comfort.

"What do you think?"

"I don't care." Itachi says. "What my brother does with his spare time is not my business."

"I just thought I'd tell you. " Kisame remarks. "You know, just in case you did."

He does not reply.

"But Sasuke's been following him everywhere since lunch. I think he has a crush."

Itachi twitches.

"I assure you, Sasuke is not capable of a _crush_." He hesitates on the last word, as if he isn't too sure on the meaning. "I think he has, at last, resorted to his most drastic measure."

"What, sleeping with Orochimaru?" Kisame asks, slightly disbelievingly.

"Well, at least not yet."

…

Sasuke sees Itachi hiding behind the corner of a building a mile away. He scowls, and then he turns around, cursing. His apartment is quite near work, but walking still takes half an hour, and the weather is always deliberately unhelpful. It is raining.

It is also Itachi's fault that he doesn't have a car anymore.

So, it's understandable, that when Itachi suddenly appears in front of him and opens his mouth to say something, that Sasuke tries to slam a fist into his stomach. Only, it never quite gets there, because Itachi is _better_.

The grinding of molars is heard.

"What, " Sasuke snaps, "do you want?"

"Nothing." Itachi replies, tone almost sing song, insufferable smirk resting on his lips.

"Then move." Sasuke tries to shove his way past his brother, only to find himself unable to move the older man. It only irritates him even further. "Go, away." Sasuke tries, again.

"...What exactly do you see in Orochimaru?"

The question floors Sasuke for a while, but he quickly recovers, anger snapping within his eyes.

"He doesn't molest me, for a start. He's also a better actor than you; perhaps I'll actually learn something."

"I see."

The suspiciously bland tone makes Sasuke look at him for one, long moment.

Itachi cannot resist anymore.

"You see, it's common knowledge that Orochimaru used to be a porn star." He grins and the unfamiliar expression twists his face into _something_ for one horrible moment. "So that thing about him not molesting you? Don't count on it."

Itachi leaves Sasuke standing in the street, feeling much better about himself as a person.

He is almost inclined to whistle.

tbc


	3. Scene three

The bar is nearly empty, and Sasuke sits, hunched into his usual corner.

He glowers at his drink, thudding his kunai into the dark wood of the table. He leaves it there, watching the split wood impaled by metal, and he gouges out the splinter. He repeats the action. The bar tender catches sight of him (and the pile of splinters) and quickly moves towards him, whereas Sasuke stands and downs the drink.

The amber liquid burns his throat, but he keeps on gulping, Adam's apple bobbing. The bar tender shouts at him as he leaves through the door, telling him to replace the table and never return – but that seems somehow contradictory.

Besides, he's underage.

As he steps onto the pavement, it takes two seconds for him to realise that he has drunk too much. It takes another for his face to hit the floor.

…

Itachi looks at the form on the floor. He prods it with his toe, tilting his head as he looks at the dark hair that falls across a shadowed face.

Sasuke moans, low and breathy, face scrunching up in pain.

Itachi makes his decision.

…

He wakes up, disorientated and groggy, clutching at bed sheets that he knows aren't his.

"Fuck." Sasuke mutters, sitting up, running a hand through his hair. He looks at the clock, and swears when he realises that he is late for work. He scrambles up, slightly grateful that he is still clothed, but still rather crinkled and nasty.

He looks through the cupboard, pulling out a red shirt that is only slightly larger, goes into the bathroom and borrows a toothbrush.

Looking into the mirror, he scowls at his reflection.

…

"You are LATE! Again!" The director screams. "Get yourself to the set now!"

Sasuke ignores him, trudging to the coffee machine.

"Now, or I will cut your pay by half."

He stands still, for a very long moment. Then he starts walking, fast. No wages, no rent. Damned if social services would come and try interfere. He makes his way through the corridors, aiming for costume.

"I'm your only living relative," Itachi smirks, suddenly appearing behind him.

"Go away."

Sensing danger, and ignoring it, Itachi changes the subject.

"We're filming together today."

Sasuke opens the door to costume, and Itachi almost thinks that he hasn't heard, until the door is slammed shut in his face.

…

_Scene one_

There is something satisfying about the power running through his veins, and he quickly forgets about Orochimaru, high on speed and adrenaline. He feels it through his body, as he skips from tree branch to tree branch with agility that is born only from the Uchiha clan.

He stops suddenly, crouched on a branch. Someone is watching him. He jumps up, and the branch snags onto his clothing, dislodging his balance. He hangs upside down, caught on the tree.

Itachi steps out from behind a tree, muffling his laughter by covering his mouth with a hand that has fingernails painted black.

"CUT."

"This should be canon," Itachi says, looking rather disappointed.

…

Break 

Sasuke's face is bright red as he tries to ignore the giggling that is behind him. News travels fast.

However, the only thing that keeps him from killing people is the fact that he has a hangover from hell, and he isn't sure he can reach them without tripping over his feet. He considers throwing a kunai, but then all coherent thought vanishes as Itachi sits next to him, sidling close.

He decides to ignore him.

"I like your shirt, where did you get it from?" Itachi asks.

"Leave me alone."

"Have a rough night, did you?"

Sasuke regards his brother suspiciously for one long moment.

"You were absolutely _great_, little brother." Itachi drawls, wrapping one long arm around Sasuke's waist. "It's wonderful what alcohol can do for one's inhibitions."

Sasuke jerks out of Itachi's grasp, jumping to his feet.

"I can't have _possibly_…"

"The shirt says it all." Itachi replies, mouth settled firmly into a smug smile.

Sasuke checks the label, and sees a designer make. He also smells something familiar, and he realises that it is cologne.

He remembers borrowing the toothbrush. He gags.

…

Scene two 

Someone is watching him. His skin crawls, and he stands still on the branch, closing his eyes.

There.

Lightning fast, he whips out a kunai and it flies towards its target. It thuds into wood with a dull thunk, and Sasuke opens his eyes to see Itachi, head tilted to allow room for the kunai.

Itachi smiles. He pulls the kunai from wood, and within a moment, he has Sasuke pinned to a tree trunk, kunai pressing dangerously into Sasuke's neck. His cloak covers them in a shroud, and he presses against his brother's body, feeling hard muscle.

"Still weak, I see."

Sasuke smiles nastily, and his face dissolves into mud, and Itachi realises that this is Sasuke with Orochimaru's techniques – and suddenly it is Sasuke that is pinning _him_ into the tree. The kunai is at _his_ neck, but regardless, Itachi reaches for Sasuke, smiling a perverse smile.

"Is that the only thing he taught you?"

Sasuke punches him.

"CUT!" The director walks towards the pair, and he whacks them both with his rolled up script. "Itachi, stop deviating from the script. Sasuke, just…stop doing things wrong."

They both scowl and untangle themselves from each other.

"I hate you." Sasuke mutters, under his breath.

"Judging from your performance last night, I really doubt it."

Sasuke hisses, and Itachi dodges kunai again.

tbc


	4. Scene four

Lunch break 

"Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke cringes as he hears his name, instinctively taking a step back as Orochimaru moves closer, one hand pressing firmly into the small of his back. His pallid breath ghosts past his neck, and the cold air makes Sasuke shiver.

"Yes?"

"Sit with me for lunch."

He has no choice but to obey, and chooses a table that is completely removed from the gaggle of actors sitting in the café. It is completely fenced in by a partition with a few gaps for the waiters. Orochimaru orders a salad (Sasuke had expected rats) and then chooses a soup for Sasuke.

"I hear you're filming with your brother today." The attempt at small talk is chillingly uncharacteristic. Instantly, Sasuke is suspicious.

"I am." He says. He offers no more information, and despite the raise of eyebrow he receives in response, he takes a sip of his pea soup. It tastes vile.

"Enjoying it?"

Sasuke smothers his snort and swallows the complaints that instantly spring to his lips, along with the vile soup that settles at the bottom of his stomach. And suddenly, his face is being held still by a vicelike grip, as Orochimaru looks into his eyes and searches intently for something.

And just when the grip is becoming painful, and just when Sasuke starts to wish he hadn't chosen such a secluded spot, Orochimaru lets go, apparently satisfied.

"You still owe me payment."

Though obviously, not satisfied _enough_.

…

"Don't you think you should go help him?"

Itachi looks at Naruto, and he smiles rather condescendingly.

"Why would I? He seems to be enjoying it."

Naruto splutters, looking back in Sasuke's direction.

"He's scared shitless."

"Sorry," Itachi amends. "_I'm_ enjoying it."

Naruto bites back a few choice comments, and he looks at the disturbing scene as Sasuke shifts and Orochimaru tries to slip a hand under his shirt.

"Are you _really_ going to do nothing?" He whines, and he freezes as Itachi spares him a cold look.

"Do you really expect me to help?"

…

Sasuke dabs water on his face and looks into his reflection in the toilet mirror. He can see bruises imprinted on his jaw line, and he ignores the ones around his wrists. They are the ones from last night. It _hurts_, and he scowls as he realises that filming is going to be even more difficult now.

It's stupid. The situation he is in, and he feels like a piece of rope that is in the midst of a game of tug of war. Only, two superhuman ninja elitists are pulling his two ends, and Sasuke doesn't feel like being ripped apart.

He wants to do the ripping, thank you very much.

Straightening his back, he adjusts his clothing and schools his expression back again. He has no choice, and he returns to the filming studio, ignoring the pain that jolts through him as he takes every step.

He frowns. Pitiful.

…

Scene three 

Kabuto finds Sasuke sitting beneath a tree, and it irritates him, to see the Uchiha meditating calmly whilst the whole of Sound is searching for him. Containers are all of one breed: arrogant, and dislikeable. Kabuto can see no apparent wounds – unfortunate – but Sasuke is sitting too stiffly for the position to be entirely natural. Kabuto eyes the rings under Sasuke's eyes and he feels the remnants of foreign chakra in his muscles.

Mangekyou.

"Orochimaru is not pleased."

Sasuke laughs, loud and slightly bitter. Kabuto carries on baiting, regardless of Sasuke's bad mood.

"I guess you're still inferior to your brother."

A glare of death is directed in his direction, and Sasuke stands, dusting his clothing off. Kabuto almost thinks this odd (Sasuke isn't one to ignore insults – especially when Itachi is involved,) until he is pinned with Sharingan and he feels the death stare become literal. He sighs, a little irritated.

To his dying day, he will _always_ hate containers.

…

Sasuke twitches as Kabuto smirks at him, the other man removing his glasses and wig. The man is abhorrent, and Sasuke scowls at the floor.

The only thing that keeps him going is that he knows the glasses are real. Without them, Kabuto is blind as a bat. To compensate, Sasuke discreetly kicks Kabuto's glasses case under a bench, and inwardly preens as Kabuto glares at him. Though a little lopsidedly, since his pupils don't focus correctly.

Feeling slightly better, he whistles as he picks up his bag, and prepares to go home.

…

_end_

Itachi eyes the nail polish remover discreetly, absently changing his clothes. No one is present in the changing room, and he is slightly grateful for the peace. Despite enjoying their little sessions together, sometimes, working with his little brother can be absolutely _exhausting_.

He sheds his Akatsuki robe efficiently, and dresses into plain dark clothes. He is precise, efficient in his movements, and yet, he eyes the bottle of nail polish remover – almost longingly. He makes the decision. Itachi takes the bottle off the shelf and places it in his bag, ready for the weekend. He is grateful for the rest, and almost relaxes, until the door clicks open. He straightens and ignores the smile that comes behind him, and he pretends he doesn't hear the hiss of breath.

"I wonder if Sasuke-kun would like to join me for the weekend."

Itachi continues to ignore, preferring to pack up.

"What do you think?" The question comes out as a purr, and Itachi barely reacts. But it is a question, and so he is ready with an answer.

"What makes you think he'll agree?"

Itachi glances at his smile, and he wonders blankly if he should interfere. He decides not to.

"Trust me," Orochimaru smirks, continuing on. "He'll have no choice."

…

Later that evening, Sasuke opens his apartment door, and he finds his apartment trashed.

tbc


End file.
